Closer
by nuineko
Summary: Closer is my third Final Fantasy 7 story. If you have not read "Change is good, right" Part 2 you'll get lost in the story. Cloud and Tifa settle what's going on between them because after their date there have been minor mix feelings between the two. Back at Cosmo Canyon Red XIII investigate the ringmaster, Stryker cart and was later manipulated from the ringmaster himself!


"Closer"

Shera walk downstairs from the bar after putting the kids to sleep. She sits down at the bar with her fiancé, Cid.

"They fell asleep so quickly." She yawned.

"Heh, looks like it's your bed time too. Cloud and Tifa should be coming back soon, I got a text from Cloud saying he was on their way."

"Okay. I'm going to wash the dishes for her and by then they should be here." She stood up from her seat. Cid grabbed her arm, pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

"You sit down. I'll wash them." He stood up and stretch his body. Cid pulled his gloves off and place them on the table while he runs the water. As soon as he got to his third dish, they returned from their date. "Look whose back."

"How did it go?" asked Shera.

"It was great! Cloud, would you like to tell them the news?" she nudged at him. He nodded.

"Tifa and I are going to reconstruct the bar together. We are going to change a few things around in here to expand it more."

"Oh." Intrigued the old pilot.

"We're going to change the menu, add new exotic drinks, AND have a karaoke stand!" Tifa responded getting excited.

"Well, I hope you two aren't planning to do this by on your own. You know if you need help, you can always call us."

"We don't want to intrude. I mean, you have your engagement party next Friday."

"It'll only take us two days to finish to be honest." She grabbed her purse. "Are you ready to go, dear?"

"Yeah, lemme dry my hands. Tif' I washed dishes for ya."

"Thank you. How were they?" Tifa asked

"They were like angels. Sweet young kids with a bright future."

"Heh, the boy would like to see the ship next week since I've told him all about it." Cloud remained silent. "Don't worry, Cloud he still want to be SOLDIER. That boy is a bright one I tell ya." He said holding Shera waist towards the door. "We'll catch you folks later. Let us know when you want to start helping you guys."

"Okay." They said their good-byes and locked the bar. Tifa was still facing the door and have not turned around to face Cloud. She feels nervous being around him now after they shared their first kiss. She shook it off and turned around looking at the bar visualizing where everything will be. "Do you think we should design a layout?"

"Yeah, that way we won't have any confusion." The mercenary walked upstairs and noticed the kid's room door was opened. He closed it quietly and went in his old office and got a black ink pen and a few sheets of copy paper. Cloud walked downstairs pulling his shirt out of his pants to loosen it. "Okay." He put the paper down. Tifa walked over and sat at the table and began drawing the layout. They spent an hour discussing how the bar should look and finally designed a new template.

"It's perfect!" she shouted, but silenced herself because the kids were asleep. Cloud shook his head and laughed her at excitement.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"You have no idea how happy I am! I'm stoked!" she whispered. "This has to be the best day ever." The Ex-SOLDIER nodded.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Tifa thought to herself that he does not have a room there anymore. There was only one bed there that can fit two bodies. "Well, sadly there is no other bed here and the only one that's left is-"

"Your room. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." He shrugged.

"No." she grabbed his hand tightly. He gasped under her grip and stared at her in pain. Tifa was hurting him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow. She held her arms together and hid her face from him.

"Are..we okay?"

"There was never anything wrong with us."

"Cloud, we had complications. I just.." she finally turned around with rosy cheeks. "I don't want to get hurt mentally."

"I don't blame you. I mean who knows, maybe I will regress to the way I was before. But you know what, I don't want to because I want to change for myself and…for my friends." He rubbed his hand.

"Would you change for me?"

"Yeah." He stepped forward to her. "I do. You, Denzel, Marlene and everyone else have been there for me and…I want to return the favor."

Tifa smiled and hugged him. "You're doing better so far." Cloud returned her embraced and smelled her hair. It smelt of vanilla. His breath blowing on her hair and inhaling the scent was stirring his manhood wild. "I feel so close to you."

"Me too." His voice drained in her ears sending her shivers down her spine. She adjust her embrace and was planted in the middle of his body. "Tifa, do you think we can go beyond being just friends?"

"I think we could."

"You think?" he hugged her tighter.

"Cloud?" her breast squeezed tighter on his chest. He snaps out of it and let's go of looks at her in embarrassment.

"Maybe I'm trying too hard." He walks up the stairs. Tifa put her layout in a safe place in the bar drawer and walk up the stairs and into her room. She found Cloud who was shirtless and his pants zipper unzipped exposing his black boxes. His look did not bother her, but she wanted to know why he was acting strange.

"What's the matter? What is it that you are trying too hard at?"

Cloud folded his shirt and put it on the desk. "I don't know." He threw his arms in the air. "I'm trying to hard trying to make the two of us happy. I don't want to be who I was before..lost. _Do you love her? Can you spend your life with her? Can you be there for her? Give her support? Protect her? Those are the questions you need to ask yourself before you take that huge step into being her husband._ I want to be there for you more. I want to be with you, Tifa. "

"I know you're trying. It's very clear, but some of the things you've done I don't mind. You've helped lift up my spirits by adding new things to the bar. You took me on a date that I enjoyed with you. Cloud, you do need to slow down, but don't stop hearing what your heart is telling you."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." She playfully punched him on his shoulder. "Let's get ready for bed so we can visit the shop tomorrow."

"Yeah." Cloud get inside the bed and turns to the opposite side since Tifa was still dressed from the date. She went inside her drawer to find her pajama set and changed out of her clothes. The blonde try to avoid the sound of her clothes falling off her body and onto the floor. He kept his eyes closed until she was in the bed with him.

"Good night, Cloud. Sweet dreams." She turned to the right.

"Night, Tifa." He tugged on the covers gently. "Thank you for letting me stay and for giving me another chance."

She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. "You're welcome. Welcome back."

Back in Cosmo Canyon Red XIII does one more patrol around the area before he goes to sleep. He walks near the cart the ringmaster drove in and sniff if there were any artillery on board. No smell of gunpowder. He climbed down. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Or that you're just curious." His voice startled the lion wolf. "It's okay to be curious." Four phantom clocks appear behind him stopping Red XIII in his tracks. His body slouches over feeling drowsy.

"What's going on?"

"You are such an interesting creature. I'm going to need you for my big finale, Red XIII."

"Why? Would you-" he drifted off to sleep. The strange male chuckled and his clocks vanished.

"Because I can make the planet a better place." He kneels down to him. "On the count of three you will be under my control. One, two, and three." He opens his dilated eyes and sits down waiting for his master to make another command. "Let's be off. I know a city that's interested in having the circus in town, that is..with the help of their souls." He gets on his cart and drives to Gold Saucer to begin his circus. Out of the shadows sits a Cat Sith plushie who was listening to their entire conversation. Reeve was on the other line heard it all.

"I need to inform the others, this man is dangerous." Reeve quickly sends the gang an email, text, and voice mail about the strange man who is controlling Red XIII. He waited and so far no one has replied, he would at least thought Vincent would answer, but he didn't. "I hope they get it soon."

The next morning, Cloud woke up and the first thing he sees is Tifa's sleeping face. She was beautiful sleeping peacefully. Her bangs looped over her forehead slanted covering her left eyebrow. He admirers her beauty. Cloud moves the bangs that was covering her forehead and she groans. Her eyes slowly open seeing a blurry figure with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. She blinked a few times and got a clear vision. "Good morning, Cloud." She gave him a smile.

"Morning. I didn't disturb you did I?"

"No, not at all." She lifted her body and stretched. She heard the kids downstairs who was making a huge commotion. "Looks like the kids are awake."

"Yeah. Go on down, I'm going to get ready for work." He said stretching as well and adjusting his pants.

"Aw. I thought you were free today."

"Naw. I only have two deliveries today. I should be home before sundown."

"Okay. Let me wash up first." Tifa walked in the bathroom to wash her face and to fix her bed hair. She went on ahead and walked downstairs.

"Tifa! Tifa! Can we go to the circus today?" Marlene and Denzel jumped.

"A circus. Where is it?"

"We heard a group of people outside talking about it. It'll be at Gold Saucer."

"Is there a fee to go in?" Cloud said walking down the stairs in his work clothes.

"We don't know." Marlene pouted. Someone knocks on the bar door and it's a well-known customer.

"Excuse me, but we're closed right now." Tifa teased. The older woman laughed and went straight to the point.

"Have you guys heard of the circus that's coming to Gold Saucer today?"

"Yeah, we were actually discussing that." Cloud inputted

"You guys should go. I heard they are going to trained animals, dancers, musicians, trapeze acts, and more. It's the talk of the town!"

Tifa looked at Cloud. "Go on and have fun. Send me the full report when you guys come back."

"You're not coming with us?" Denzel pouted.

"I have work today, maybe another time." He patted him on his shoulder. The young boy understood and gave Cloud a hug.

"I'll be the first to tell you all about it." Cloud smiled, said his good-byes and stepped outside.

"Cloud?" A soft voice spoke behind him. He turned around and it was Tifa Lockhart. "Be safe." She walked down and gave him a small hug.

"I will. You three be careful all right." She nodded and watched him drive off. They got more information from the woman in the bar about the circus. They took their baths and headed out to Gold Saucer. The kids was excited to attend their first circus. Tifa tried to call Barret to inform him about their trip. No reception.

"Shoot. Maybe I should have told him before I left. I can't get any good signals in here." She said as they waited for the ferry. There was a huge pack of people crowded around the area waiting to get to the flying cart. "Marlene, Denzel stay by me, okay." Marlene gripped on to Tifa's black shorts as Denzel held her hand. Back at the bar Barret, Yuffie, and Vincent bangs on the door and did not receive an answer.

"No, they can't be gone already." Yuffie shouted. Vincent rushed to the back of the building and did not see a motorcycle.

"Cloud isn't here either. Did they all go together?"

"'Ight! We gotta hurry to Gold Saucer and before it's too late!" ordered Barret.

"Hey!" They looked and saw Cid running toward them with his spear. "I'm assuming you fellas got Reeves message. Cloud 'nd Tifa ain't here."

"That's what it seems." Vincent crossed his arms.

"Shit! I can't get through Tifa phone." Cursed Yuffie.

"Try Cloud."

"I'm onit." Cid pulled out his phone to call Cloud. Ringing, ringing, and finally he answers.

"Hello?"

"'ey boy! Where are you?"

"I'm working."

"You working. How come you're not there with Tifa?!" Yuffie panicked.

"Is that Yuffie?"

"Most of us are here. We had an emergency phone call from Reeve about a ringmaster who hypnotized Red and is going to steal everyone soul at the circus at Gold Saucer." said Vincent.

"What? Dammit. I'm on my way over. I'll meet you guys there." He hung up.

"Alright boys and girl, let's move our asses!"


End file.
